


Jäger and Red Bull

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-03
Updated: 2009-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6307105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First/Last Time prompt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jäger and Red Bull

They met through a mutual friend, both using the word in the loosest terms as possible. Anyone else in the Winchester that night could tell that Nicholas had fallen hard for her, right then and there. It hadn’t taken him long at all to decide that he wanted – no, needed – to ask her out, just the two of them this time, with no friends or flatmates tagging along. He’d put up a cocky front with Travis, both knowing that she was extraordinarily out of his league, but he nearly didn’t believe it, himself, when she not only agreed to let him take her out, but seemed to look forward to the prospect.

A week later, he walked her to her flat in Lambeth, which was going to be a considerable hike from the flat he shared with Travis near Regents Park. They walked up the small flight of steps to the door, Nicholas leaning casually against the stone front of the old house as Janine fished her keys from her modest-sized purse.

“We should definitely do this ag ain, some time,” Nicholas said, trying to sound like Hugh Grant, and mentally kicking himself for sounding like an idiot, instead. At least when Hugh Grant sounds like an idiot, he’s still charming.

Janine smiled at him as she found her keys. “Yeah,” she agreed. She easily unlocked the door and held it open slightly. “You have my number.”

Without really thinking, which is the way one is supposed to go about these sorts of things, Nicholas leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, thanking God that it was dark, and she couldn’t see his face turning red. He tried to contain his surprised gasp when Janine responded, opening her mouth slightly and kissing him back.

“Want to come inside?” she asked quietly.

Nicholas took a moment before realising what was being asked. “Yeah,” he said, forgetting to mentally reprimand himself for acting like a pre-pubescent student.

She led him inside, turning on the entry way light. Nicholas was surprised to see several stacks of boxes lining one the far wall. “Just moving in?” he asked, letting himself be led across the flat.

“Denise is moving out,” Janine explained easily. “Thank god.” She put her purse down on the coffee table and turned back to Nicholas, wrapping her arms loosely round his neck as she kissed him again.

This time, he was a bit more prepared, lightly placing his hands on Janine’s waist, before lightly sliding them down to her hips. When she didn’t make any sort of hint at protest, he pushed himself closer, letting his hand make its way down Janine’s thigh. He brought his other hand up to her cheek, tilting her head back slightly and began kissing deeper, becoming more exploratory.

He tried to lift her leg slightly, when she broke away. “No,” she said quietly.

“What?” Nicholas asked, trying not to sound put off.

“Not out here. Denise does still live here,” Janine explained. “Bedroom. ”

Nicholas shook his head, turning round slightly. “Right,” he said, following Janine to her room, letting himself be pushed backwards until his legs touched the bed.

He sat down, pulling Janine down with him by the hips and awkwardly positioned himself not-quite-over and not-quite-beside her. As though a switch had clicked somewhere in his brain, he suddenly realised the purpose of going to the bedroom in the first place, and leaned in to kiss Janine again, needy and passionate. His hands shaking only slightly, he undid her shirt buttons to more easily rub his hand along her stomach.

As thought hinting at what Nicholas was meant to be doing, Janine reached down and unbuckled Nicholas’ belt and started working on his zip. That was all he needed to know that he most certainly was not dating (yet another) church girl. He sat up long enough for them to reposition themselves on the bed and to take off his shoes and trousers and stretching out on top of Janine, needing to touch every damn inch of her body.

He was napping on the sofa when he heard the door being unlocked and opened, and woke with a start.

“That you?” he asked, looking around slowly.

“Who else would it be?” Janine asked as she dropped her purse in the kitchen.

“Father Christmas?” Nicholas guessed as he got up and made his way into the kitchen. “It is December.”

Janine shook her head before greeting Nicholas with a quick kiss and turning to open one of the cupboards. As she fished around for something that would make a suitable dinner, Nicholas pressed himself up against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

“Quiet around here,” Janine noted.

Nicholas hummed in agreement as he lightly kissed the back of her neck. “Yep.”

She tried to brush him away as she shuffled assorted boxes and cans back and forth. “What do you want for supper?” she asked simply.

“Not thinking about supper,” Nicholas responded, pressing himself against her back a bit more firmly. He let his hand trail under her shirt fingers brushing up against the fabric of the horrible sport bra she seemed so fond of.

Finally, she tilted her head back and let Nicholas lightly kiss at the exposed skin, his hands trying to negotiate a path under her bra. Exhaling deeply, he turned her around slowly. He lifted her up onto the counter, and drew her into a kiss, soft and gentle.

“If you think,” she said, breaking away suddenly, “that we’re doing anything in the kitchen—”

He wrapped his arms around her chest, lifting her up and pressing their bodies together, her legs immediately wrapping around his waist for balance. “Wasn’t planning on it,” he said unconvincingly. He kissed her once more before putting her back on the floor, lightly tapping her arse. “Bedroom,” he instructed, nudging her slightly.

He barely broke contact with her, lightly nibbling at her neck as they quickly retreated to their bed, Nicholas gently pushing her onto her back. He easily slid out of his trousers as she pulled her shirt off, both carelessly tossing their clothing to the floor. He pressed himself against Janine, rubbing his hardness against her as his hands worked light strokes against her bare skin. As he began to unzip her jeans, his mobile began ringing, the shrill monophonic tone muffled only slightly by his trousers.

“Ignore it,” Janine said, pushing Nicholas’ chin so that he was looking at her again.

“I can’t,” he said defeatedly. With a sigh, he reached for his trousers, and awkwardly fished his mobile from the pocket. “Angel,” he answered, ignoring Janine’s annoyed sigh. Ne nodded slightly, making small affirmative noises before disconnecting the call and burying his face in her neck, letting out an annoyed groan.

“You’re going in,” Janine said simply.

Nicholas nodded. “I’m sorry.” He sighed and kissed her lightly before getting up.

“What is it this time?” she asked tiredly.

“Travis didn’t say,” he said simply as he pulled his trousers back on. “He mentioned something about angry charity workers, and that’s it.”

“Call me when you’re off,” Janine said, not hiding her annoyance. “I won’t bother with supper, tonight.”

Nicholas sighed. “Don’t wait up.”


End file.
